Darkskar Duskwings
Physical Appearance Darkskar's scales are easily visible up close, but from afar, he looks rather smooth and pleasant to the touch. His scales are a dark shade of purple, hence the surname, DuskWings. He is a fully grown adult, so rather large and quite muscular. He has a light highlight on his shoulders, barely visible to the eye, which has the effect of light bouncing off of his scales. He has fins on his head, even though he is not an aqua dragon, like most would expect a dragon with fins to be. Darkskar has long, black lines, running down his body, tail, legs and wings, even over his head, which gave him the name of Darkskar. Many would say that his decal, those dark lines, look kind of like dark scars. Darkskar normally wears a scarf and a mask, the mask representing the sun and the moon, the scarf, a gift, from a dearly beloved friend. He is rarely seen without these things on, as he is slightly uncomfortable with taking them off. Darkskar doesn't necessarily like to reveal his face all that much, hence why he is constantly seen wearing a mask. He has beautiful yellow eyes, with cat like pupils, which certainly shine when happy, or glisten when he's up to no good! He has a fuzzy mane, where the frills from his head to his tail tip should be (mod), which he seems to very much take pride in. He will occasionally slick it back, or play with it when he's bored. His mane is normally stuck up and looking almost like a mohawk. He has soft, yellow fur (mod), running from just under his chin, down over his chest and stomach and proceeding right up to his tail tip. He takes pride in his fur and fuzz and takes good care of them, constantly fluffing and brushing. Personality Darkskar is normally a very caring dragon when it comes to his close friends and loved ones. He doesn't enjoy company much, due to his solitary upbringing, but can bear it for a short amount of time. He dislikes speaking to people he doesn't know and would do his best to avoid this if necessary. He was a very sweet hatchling, but became darker and more aggressive and violent when he grew up. Nobody knew what had drawn him over to the dark side, but nobody dares ask what or why. He mostly enjoys peace and quiet, or a very small group of friends to talk with while he relaxes, however, when it comes to Epic Hunts or Boss Fighting, Darkskar tends to get excited, as he just loves ''to teach Epic bosses where there place in the world is an gather epic items from them once they have been killed. He can be stupid sometimes and challenge things he knows he can't beat, but where's the fun in staying away from everything and never having a go? Darkskar can work well with a team, depending on how the team communicate and work together. If the team doesn't appear to know what they're doing, or just outright do not communicate, he will begin to get agitated an angry at the fact that they don't both to ask what needs to be done. Darkskar obviously cares more for his close friends and family than he does for himself, but regarding people he barely knows, he would put himself above them. Many a time he has been close to Death, due to making sure his beloved close friends and family do not die. He has not totally grown up yet, which is seen in the way he would call his adopted mother "Mama Bear" or "Mama". He doesn't enjoy being labelled as a buzzkill or a 'grampa', because he essentially does whatever he wants to do. Whatever he wants to do is his choice and others have no right to judge him for it. Darkskar values his close friends and family and loves each and every one of them fairly. He will not choose favorites, or choose to help one over the other. When it comes to helping those he actually cares about, if there is more than one person requiring his help, he will try his best to be there to help them both, whether it be the death of him or not. Normally, during battles, Darkskar doesn't tend to really think. Many would appear to be Primalists, casting spells upon their enemies and using Primal Magic to assault them, some would appear to be a tank, those who would fight head to head with the enemy to keep it's attention on themselves, rather than the Primalists. Darkskar, however, can be a bit of both. For the most part, he would tank, even at the risk of losing his life, just to be sure that his friends and family would be safe. Sometimes, however, his stupidity and inability to think before acting can get those around him killed, sometimes quicker than himself. '''Alignment' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can only be made to work together by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. The demented sorcerer pursuing mad schemes of vengeance and havoc is chaotic evil. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but of the order on which beauty and life depend. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Loves Fafnir the Defiler * Physical closeness * Quiet * Relaxing * Warm & cold areas * Smoking * Killing * Being in control * Food (of course!) * Sleep Dislikes * Being manipulated, or having others attempt to manipulate him * Disturbance of his preferred silence * Misbehavior around him * Inability to defend loved ones * Inability to do damage * Being asked to do things he clearly doesn't want to * Being told who he is * Being told what he can and can't do * Being told he cannot kill things * Being told ''not ''to insult, hurt or kill others of his own kind Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Darkskar is strongest in... what he would assume is stupidity. He is quick to attack enemies if they pose risk to his loved ones, or if something is required for something he or a friend would need. Darkskar's claws are his first choice of weapon. He regularly sharpens them and keeps them in good nick, knowing they shall be used again until the day he retires. He enjoys using breath attacks against his enemies, due to the fact that he can stand on his hind legs and show off his muscular body and his ability to breath fire, ice, acid and lightning. Darkskar is often struck by his enemies, due to the fact that he's quick to attack and normally prefers to fight head to head. He has a few hidden scars here and there, from epic battles of the past. Few enemies can hit him hard enough to knock him down, whereas others, he fights for his right to stand tall and be a hero! His rage can mostly be helpful during battle, if angered enough. If he were to see a loved one fall, due to his incapability of fighting properly, he becomes agitated and angry and begins to fight like a warrior. He thinks quickly, he moves quickly and he uses a range of various attacks, such as breath attacks, claw attacks, primal attacks, etc. For any enemy of Darkskar's out there, they are better off avoiding downing his loved ones, or they would be sorry. Weaknesses Darkskar has the tendency to rush into things. He'll buff then run straight into battle, regardless of the risks. He doesn't think before he acts, which can often cause certain death for him. He heavily relies on others to help him, depending on the enemy. If the enemy is a few levels above him, he will rely on another adult or an Elder to be there to help him defeat it, for the main reason that most of thetime, he's just too lazy to kill it alone. His anger and rage can also be a weakness. If he gets too angry, or overly stressed, he'll begin to lose track of what he's doing and may sometimes even hit the wrong buttons at the wrong time, which will most likely end up in him getting killed. Story Backstory (Pre-game story) Darkskar was the first and only hatchling to be born. His parents were Mother Tonnerre and Father Foudre. Both were what people assumed to be either witches, or more commonly known as Storm Dragons. Tonnerre was a lighter shade of purple, compared to her son, Darkskar. Tonnerre also had smooth scales and wavy black lines, running down her body, legs, tail and head. Foudre however, was jet black with jagged grey lines as his decal. Both parents had the same chest fluff that their child has and the same mane style. Darkskar and his beloved family lived rather close to the Eastern Deadlands of Istaria, long before the Evil Blighted General infiltrated. When hearing of the evil Blighted General, his family became somewhat worried. For a short time, they thought they would have to move, due to the General's threat of spreading his diseased followers further! Darkskar, being such a young hatchling, did not understand what was happening. He would ask Tonnerre "Mama.. what's happening? Do we have to leave?" to which she would smile and nuzzle his small head gently, replying with "No son, we'll be alright!" Due to Darkskar's parents being ungifted, Darkskar was a miracle hatchling. Nobody expected an ungifted couple to produce a gifted child, yet there he was, young Darkskar, the miracle hatchling! Darkskar's parents had both offered their help to the community of the gifted, and their armies of Gifted Warriors, but they politely declined, due to the fact that they were ungifted. They were told that the community of the Gifted was gathered together to protect those who are ungifted. Tonnerre and Foudre agreed that they would leave the fate of Istaria in their hands and left to return back to their home and their sleeping son. Few days had passed and the area infiltrated by the Blighted General, now known as the Eastern Deadlands of Istaria, became inaccessible. The plagued armies had spread no further and the area was blocked by Gifted Guards. Darkskar, being a young, mischievous hatchling, always tried to find a way to sneak past the guards to get a look at the destroyed lands. Many times, the Guards caught him and explained to him in a gentle tone that he was not allowed to cross into the Deadlands, due to the risk of injury or Death. As always, Darkskar nodded in false aggreement and smiled, returning home and exploring the area around his parents' lair. He was never allowed to go out by himself until he was a little older. Now that he was able to leave the cave alone, all he wanted to do was explore! In and out of crevices, up and over hills, all he wanted to do was explore! No parents to tell him no, or to stop him from seeing things he'd wanted to see due to hearing wonderful stories from his family's friends! Occasionally, the curious young Darkskar would creep into a nearby cave, to see who lived there or what it had inside of it. Sometimes he would get into trouble for it, other times he would be invited to come in for a cup of milk and some cookies. He always accepted the offer of milk and cookies, because Lord how he loved them! Day by day, the Blighted General proceeded to make his plans on how to take over Istaria, but day by day, the young Darkskar grew more and more curious about the deadlands... One day in Winter, when the snow was falling, Darkskar found a way to sneak past the guards, to finally explore the lands that were now inaccessible to all other entities! Thank Drulkar that they had been distracted by a single, insignificant blight! After slipping past the distracted guards, Darkskar crept further and further into the darkened lands of which used to be the homelands of many. He would occasionally stumble upon blackened strands of leftover grass and trees, gazing at them in curiosity. He proceeded to explore the blackened lands silently, until he came upon what looked like... either a really big hatchling... or a really small adult... but something looked off... the colors of it weren't... natural. He froze on the spot for several moments, watching the creature move. It moved like a normal dragon would, but it didn't look like a normal dragon. He stayed completely still, his little heart beating fast, his pupils slightly dilated with fear. Several more moments passed and the creature began to move away. When the creature could no longer be seen, the young, frightened Darkskar let out a gasp of relief. What was that? That wasn't a normal dragon... Darkskar regained composure and began to wander in the direction of which the creature had disappeared. He walked through the blackened lands, looking around at the ruined area... Drulkar... it was awful! He looked at the many dead trees... Why? He proceeded along the path, following it to what appeared to be.. almost like a hill? He stood at the bottom and gazed up at the blackened area. He and his friends used to play there as young hatchlings, their parents would sit right at the back of the area and chat for a very long time as they would play games such as hide and seek. It's ruined. Darkskar's fins lowered slightly, seeing the terrible sight of his childhood playground, lost to the creatures. In his moments of disbelief and sadness, he could swear he heard footsteps somewhere behind him. he glanced around nervously and shivered softly, knowing that it was most likely his mind playing tricks on him. He stood for several more seconds before hearing what sounded like.. a distant calling of his name? He could swear he heard someone screaming his name in the distance. Nooo.. unless his parents had somehow figured out that-- THE SNOW! He forgot that when you walk or run in snow, it leaves pawprints! He turned and began to run in the direction he came, trying to find his way back out of the blighted lands so he wouldn't get into trouble again! He took sharp turns and detours that didn't look familiar, until finally, BUMP! He fell backwards and landed hard after being knocked off balance by bumping into something. Mother? Father? I'm sorry! Wait... it couldn't have been them... they are a lot smaller than... He glanced up and his heart almost leapt up through his throat. It was.. it was... one of those creatures that he saw earlier but... bigger! Next thing Darkskar knew, he heard his mother's screaming voice, howling his name from behind him. He was swept up from the floor as his father ran straight past to distract the creature. His mother immediately took flight, keeping herself close to the floor, knowing she will encounter the guards at any moment... mother and father few straight over them to come and get me. "Hold on son and do not look back!" she said in a panicked voice. But Darkskar couldn't listen... he heard what he could only have though was... a cry of pain? He jumped up in his mother's arms, peeking over her shoulder and catching his father's... death.... "Papa!!" he screamed, reaching out over his mother's shoulder, his eyes tearing up. His mother desperately handed her son over to the guards, telling them to take him somewhere safe and quickly. Her sobs became audible as she turned to look at her mate. The Blighted General was not there anymore, so she ran straight back over to her mate, sobbing and weeping and trying her best to stop the bleeding. Then out of nowhere, the Blighted General returned, stood on his hind legs.... Noo.... NOO... NOOOOO!!!!! NO!! MAMA! GET OUT OF THERE! MAMA! MAMAAA!!! Before she realized, the General lashed out with his claws and... The small hatchling screamed and began to violently sob, trying to break free of the Gifted Guard's grip. He screamed at his parents, trying to get them to respond. "Mama! Papa!!" he would scream, but neither of them glanced back. Neither of them called back. The Gifted Guard took flight and fled through the skies and the army of the Gifted began to head towards the Blighted Dragon and the hatchling's parents' corpses. After giving up the struggle to escape the Gifted Guard's grip, young Darkskar gripped onto the Gifted Guard's shoulder, holding tightly and sobbing. All he could think was, "Drulkar... Drulkar why!?" Memorable Events of his Hatchling Stage of Life (In-game Story) Darkskar awoke in Skalkaar one day, with nothing and nobody. He was alone. He glanced around and found what appeared to be another hatchling, speaking to him. Darkskar was truly confused, until he heard a voice from behind him, telling him not to listen to the Hatchling Emissary and that all he spoke about was how to "strike fear into the hearts of your enemies". He turned, to meet the gaze of an Elder, who was lay on his front to look at him. The Elder began to lead him around Skalkaar and tell him what to do to become bigger, stronger and wiser. Young Darkskar eventually got used to being around the Elder and began to ask questions about how to become big and strong, like him. Upon hearing the tales, Darkskar began to follow in the Elder's footsteps and listen to his advice and guidance, knowing that if he listened and did everything right, one day he would grow to be big and strong and able to lead or rule. The Elder led him into a small town named "New Trismus", where he met many other dragons and dragonesses. After explaining to them that Darkskar was new around there, he took him for some lessons and some training, to help him become a stronger dragon. Darkskar never left the Elder's side, as the Elder never left Darkskar's knowing that the small hatchling was new and would get lost and scared easily. Darkskar was introduced to the Elder's parents one day. The Elder explained to his parents that the hatchling was new, and that he was training him up to be as big and as strong as himself. Darkskar paused after meeting the parents, to look back on his grim past. He never wanted to remember that day... never. As Darkskar grew, his journey became much easier and he grew stronger and more confident in himself. After becoming big enough and strong enough, Darkskar was taken to speak with Karane the Historian, where he was told he can now begin the path to becoming a full adult dragon! Darkskar got excited and began his path to adulthood, the Elder by his side every step of the way! He kind of had to be, or Darkskar would have gotten lost! He embraced the Traditional Rite of Passage and began his long journey into adulthood! All this training, all the work and the stress and how harsh the Elder was being, will have paid off! Darkskar followed the direction that were given by the other elders, until he was told he needs to speak with the Entombed Dragon in Draak. This was all new to him, but he was excited to do so! The Elder led the way to Draak and the Entombed Dragon, ensuring the hatchling's safety throughout Draak. The Entombed told the young one that he must defeat Three Enslavers. Enslavers of Will, Mind and Spirit, then to return. He took the task bravely and without hesitation. The Elder who was assisting him had called upon a few other Elders to aid them in the next tasks. But the hatchling was slightly curious as to why there were so many.... Upon defeating the Enslavers, they returned to the Entombed Dragon. The hatchling was severely confused and turned to ask the Elder what to do next, because the Entombed Dragon hadn't given him any instructions. But he turned to all of the Elders... buffing? But why? The Elder smiled reassuringly and ran past him, right round the Entombed's wing and told the hatchling to stand there, because it was safer. So the hatchling followed his instructions. The Elder proceeded to tell him that he needed to continue speaking with the Entombed Dragon and that everything would be done quickly. The hatchling gladly proceeded to speak with the Entombed Dragon, but paused... What he saw, truly terrified him. One of the Elders had begun to panic and desperately ran over to him. He glanced up at the Elder, in confusion, until the other Elder yelled at him to go to him and quickly. So he wasted no time and began to run to the Elder who had yelled at him, then turned around to see what the fuss was. The Elder that had run over to him desperately... saved his life. She was fighting a large, what looked to be rotted dragon. He paused in his tracks and had a major flashback to that day... Upon the creature's death, the hatchling was led back to Valkoth, who told him to craft an obsidian mirror, before he was to proceed. Off ran the hatchling, to craft the mirror, then paused, to gaze at it. It was beautiful! He beamed at his work and showed it to the Elder, in hopes to gain his approval. Once the Elder showed his approval, the hatchling ran back to Valkoth, where he was told he would need to venture to the Pool of Teeth. The Elder led his way to the pool of teeth and the hatchling placed the mirror underwater for a few seconds, before lifting it out again and gazing into it. What he saw was not his own reflection, but a reflection of what a mighty dragon he shall become. He smiled at his reflection and lifted his head, burning the idea of living up to what his parents would have expected into his mind. He returned with the mirror to Valkoth, who then told him to craft a small statue of what he saw in the mirror, so off he went to craft a magnificent statue of his adult self! After being told to create his Phylactery and doing so, he breezed through the rest of his journey, until at the end, when meeting with a Dragon creature... Much like the one back then. He sighed softly before the Elders attacked. After a mighty battle with the creature, upon killing it, he fled back to Dralk to speak with Valkoth, one final time, before being sent to Lantenal the Hermit to head over to Peak of Storms to complete his journey to adulthood! Darkskar decided to return to Sanctuary to finally become an adult. He sat on a small hill, squashed under many Adults and Elders who were careful not to tread on him. He sat patiently waiting for everyone to arrive for his big day! The Elder who had stood by him throughout his journey, his suffering and his stress began small talk with him, until everyone arrived. Then it began. Confetti, a mutual friend of the hatchling and the Elder, began the countdown. The small hatchling sat upright and prepared to finally grow up into a strong dragon. On went the countdown... 3... 2... 1... BOOM! The sky went dark, lightning struck multiple times, Darkskar was engulfed in light! Darkskar ascended! Everybody remained in place for a few minutes, until the effects and lights had disappeared. Darkskar flew straight up into the air, spreading out his wings and stretching out his legs, smiling and looking around at everybody who had attended that day, just to see him finally grow up! He glanced down to see a small hatchling sitting alone below them, so he landed and sat beside the hatchling, knowing they couldn't fly yet. Later that day, when Darkskar was alone, he took a deep breath, lifting his head to the sky, as he sat upright and proud. "Mama, Papa..." he said, his eyes beginning to well with tears. " I love you, I miss you, I hope you have found peace and happiness, wherever you may be. I hope you are looking down upon me now and I hope you are proud of me... I'm sorry about that day, I really am... I love you... I miss you..... I miss you..." he proceeded to say, right before losing composure and breaking down into heartfelt sobs. "I hope that one day...." he began to say, in between his sobs. "That we will meet again..." Memorable Events in his Adult Stage of Life (In-game Story) After that night of grieving for his fallen family, Darkskar lost most of his emotions. He preferred to be alone most of the time and preferred peace and quiet, to allow himself to be devoured in his thoughts. He began a terrible habit of smoking Marijuana to keep himself calm and composed, to forget about his broken past. Darkskar became the Stoner Dragon of Istaria. Since Darkskar had ascended and is now an adult, he was invited to join a battle against an epic boss. He stood up proud and tall and accepted the invitation, knowing that it may cost him his life. But at this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to be with his family once again. He followed the two Elders to where the boss was waiting and landed, allowing them to buff themselves and him. He was prepared for anything, even Death. The battle began shortly after the buffing, so he joined in on attacking the boss. A short amount of time passed... and suddenly, Darkskar was killed. Upon taking his last breath, he closed his eyes, hoping to find his family once again. He woke up in a completely white area. "Darkskar...? Darkskar..!" came a truly familiar voice from behind him. He turned to meet his mother and father, gazing at him with a smile. "Son, it's alright. We're happy here. We're safe now." Darkskar's eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon them. "Mama... Papa..." he uttered. "Son." said his father, gently. "We are proud of what you have become." he said, with a reassuring smile. Darkskar's eyes began to well with tears again as his father said these words. "But you're needed out there, with them. They need you, son." said his father. His mother nodded in agreement and proceeded to continue from where his father left off. "You need to let us go, son. We will meet again in the future, we know you miss us, but that day wasn't your fault." she said, softly rubbing the young adult's head. They had a few minutes of silence between them and his parents finally gave him one final hug, before backing up to where they were originally stood and waving, with reassuring smiles as they faded. Darkskar suddenly woke up in the middle of a boss fight. But... but he died... The Elder who had been by his side throughout his journey to adulthood buffed him again and proceeded to attack. "Come on Dark, I rezzed you, step to it boy!" Darkskar was slightly confused, until later on it was explained that he was gifted and simply could not die for good. He had trouble processing it at first, but after a short questions session, he finally understood. Darkskar, the Gifted. Yet another Dragon who cannot die. Shortly after, when helping a small hatchling with Rite of Passage, he met his adopted mother, who had been previously asked if she would like to be Darkskar's mother. She agreed, when the Elder asked her if she would like to be his mother, so he met her not for the first time as a dragon, but for the first time as a mother and son. Upon killing the enemies, including the Boss and the enemies in Rite of Passage, Darkskar felt... different. He didn't feel like a normal dragon anymore, his eyes grew darker yellow, his grin became more twisted and grotesque, his desire to kill grew stronger. Ongoing Story (Currently Active in-game plots and storylines) Shortly after the first battle with the boss, Darkskar became mates with the Elder who had guided him throughout his hatchling life. They are rarely seen apart and they are constantly helping each other when one is in need. They are free to express themselves in public without judgement, due to them both being males. Darkskar is mostly comfortable around his Elder, as he does not judge his smoking habits, or what he likes and dislikes. Occasionally, they would fight and Darkskar would tap into his anger, hatred and annoyance, just to hurt the Elder. More recently, Darkskar has been attending Ascensions, Boss fights and raids, simply for fun! He ejoys killing things and taking anything good that they have. When it comes to betraying, or being betrayed, one does not simply betray Darkskar and get away with it. Darkskar enjoys taking revenge out on those who have wronged him, more than he enjoys killing enemies. Keeping it up to date, Darkskar has Mastered his training, but continues to delve deeper into various subjects, such as crafting, crystalshaping, lairshaping, etc. He has many new friends, many he can rely on when he needs someone and that can rely on him when they need someone. He hasn't quit his smoking habits, as he's slowly grown into it over time, but can proceed with these habits without judgement. Due to all of his hard work, his anger, his blood rages, his pent up aggression and his stress, Darkskar has grown stronger in mind, body, spirit and sadly, hatred, but will still lose it if he sees or hears one of his friends or beloved family members get hurt. He's most recently bought himself a lair, where he can settle down and return to, each and every night after a hard day's work. However, he must begin to shape it before any of that! All of his skills in attack are mastered and he mostly kills for fun, for a passtime, for sport, for amazing things to collect or sell, or for something he or a dear beloved friend of family member needs. He mostly enjoys helping those who he cares about, but would much rather people help him instead it being vice versa. Update As of recently, Darkskar and his mate have split. His mate has strayed away from him, as he has his mate. They began to become distant and soon enough, his mate completely disappeared from his life. For the moment, Darkskar has been left alone, with his friends occasionally stopping by to see how he is. He has been looking for a new mate, however, he has not been having much success with this. It is getting to the point where he feels he might as well just give up on love and settle down as a lonely old elder. He is still keeping contact with his friends and family, but may spend the rest of his ongoing life alone in his lair, with nobody to cuddle and snuggle at night. May Darkskar DuskWings' adventures continue ever onward and may his soul, heart and mind find a safe path away from the darkness that he is slowly descending into.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Indubitably.png|"Damatt" - By Cyanity Bad Dark.png|The Dark Side of Darkskar - By Lechi Darkskar Art.png|Darkskar Duskwings - By Lechi Darkskar.png|Darkskar - By Lechi druunk.png|"Drunk Dark" - By Lechi no_smoking.png|"No smoking?" - By Lechi DORKSKOR.png|"Don't annoy me Dammit!" - By Lechi Untitled271-3.png|Darkie ~ - By Flariea Angery dad.png|Confetti's in big trouble! - By Lechi Squad_FINISHED_2.png|I just give up. - By Lechi Darkskaaarrr.png|"Auuhh~ So fabulous~!" - By Confetti huhuhuhhhhhh.png|"Now I'm Confetti ~" - By Confetti Hmph.png|"Hmph!...." Cdb6ad8e6c859b8c5359ecea13f2df6e.png|Elder Dark... WITHOUT his mask?! 4d3eaa457508d9638b1f4d85c128538e.png|Darkskar's Ancient Ascension D64b43e1cfdeb43122aa4bc96080fe1e.jpg|Darkskar's Daughter's Adult Ascension AAAAAAA.png|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cc983ac57bbcdde145b353bba06cf21e.png|"*grumble grumble* Okay.. you caught me.. I'm not apologizing..." Fb1e81076de9dbb80e152a3603941525.png|"Ahahaaa.. ahaaaa.. heeeyyy.... what are you doing here...?" 95453d448a5c839709dc0d9361454c55.jpg|"Err... whaaat... why are you staring at me like that?" Dark.png|"Can you stop? You're getting too close and personal now!" 7fd701667a29272f4b4f111b5a7ac4df.png|"I don't care." 8fd7bba4440f2f1c1e7b6db0d777c7db.png|"Oh.... heeeyyy...." 669f96ac2740a715a59fff5096683e9d.png|"Ha! Who wins now little ball of whatever you are?!" 56082a89490a077b62313038234b2663.jpg|"Is.. is that a wisp?!" Reeekkk.jpg|"That evil.. evil General..." Rek.jpg|"I.. I think he saw me!" This place.png|"These... creatures... what are they...?" Paly.jpg|"The walk to the old playground..." Lost homes.jpg|"This whole place was once so beautiful.." This thing.png|"This was once so beautiful..." Wow....png|"All of the homes... lost to the Blight Infiltration.." Why.png|"Why did this happen..?" Hatchie darkie.png|"This place... it's not the same anymore.." Category:Characters